a new life
by IANTO.JONES.XXX
Summary: doctor who crossover slight, jack gets ianto back set after coe and during end of time doctor who ep


_i wrote this after the end of days episode of doctor who, the scene with jack the doctor and Alonso and i think its horrid that jack can just forget about ianto and move on like that that fast so im changing it .

* * *

_

_the doctors (P.O.V)

* * *

_

i turned the dials of the tardis and thought of jack, poor poor jack. Losing the love of his, oh so long life. I went back, heading to London Thames house, after the attack of the 456 i couldn't interfere earth had to deal with this. I went to the room that held the victims just hours after they died. I heard moment within the room and quickly hid in a nearby closet, and peered out to see the unfortunates who just said by their loved one. I was shocked as i saw a weeping jack being held in the arms of his workmate Gwen _**(A.N I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY I HATE GWENS GUTS BUT SHEHAS TO BE IN THIS STORY FOR IT TO WORK)**_. When the doctor heard the door close, he entered the room. (_**A.N I AM RUBBISH AT WRITING 1**__**ST**__** PERSON SO CHANGING IT TO 3**__**RD**__** NOW KK)**_He looked around shocked at how many there were, 'its all my fault i should have been here' he felt a sudden pain in his gut and snapped out of his thoughts and looked around number fourteen, the number he heard jack say. 'ah' he though after finding it. He lifted the red blanket and saw the pale body beneath , the body of jacks lover, ianto jones. He looked back at the door and quickly looked at the body surprised at the lightness. And ran back to the tardis, he would be damned if jack would live his life in miser just because his lover died. So he was gonna bring jonesy back.

* * *

He lied the body on a metal autopsy table and started to work, sadly in doing this there could be as mall side effect, amnesia but it would only be temporary, for abut five months but hopfully seeing jack will jog his memorie.

"YES" the doctor shouted as the young man gasped back to life. Another immortal man for jack to live his eternal life with.

* * *

" go sit over there ianto" the doctor said softly to the young immortal. " oh um okay then" ianto said back to him and slowly made his way over.

" hey barkeep the man over there, big grey coat tell him to come over here quickly" the doctor said to the barkeeper. "yes sir" he said back.

_

* * *

Jacks (P.O.V)_

He's dead, i cant belive it i wont belive it not ianto not just when we were getting somewhere.

"excuse me sir" i looked up from my drink, to see the barman looking at me "what" i said rather grumpily "that man over there wants to see you" he told me "oh yeah, whats he look like" i said taking another swing of my drink " um pinstripe suit messy black hair earth accent and a weird screwdriver thing" i looked up and saw the doctor "doc" i said and ran up and gave him a bone crushing hug. "jack, im sorry about ianto" i looked at my feet as he said this "he may have slight amnesia but no worry's it's only temporary, he'll remember soon enough, oh and our gonna be hearing that welsh accent for years to come" i looked up at the doctor, with confused eyes, the doctor pointed toward the bar. I turned and saw m love, the man who died sitting there nervously sipping at his drink. I turned back to the doctor "wh-what" i said still confused." he's like you now jack, immortal. Don't hurt him" he said this and left back to the tardis.

I returned to my seat and looked at the man next to me.

"so ianto jones, you heading my way" i said at him. And flashed my 100watt grin at his confused face "how do you know my name" he said. Oh those BEAUTIFUL welsh vowls, and made a quick lie, just till he gets his memorie back. "oh im a bit psychic" i said grinning and taking a sip of my drink "do you know what im thinking now" he said getting a tad of confidence. I smirked "oh yes" i said taking his hand and leading him away, back to my new home. Just till i get back to Cardiff now that i have yan back, it wont be so hard anymore. And besides someones gotta tell gwen.

_

* * *

i am sooooooooooooooo sorry i haven't finished MY IANTO just no more idea's for that story really am sorry. This story tho will go on for about 100 more chapters i hope because many many idea's._

_So i need a beta reader a good one hopefully,_

_IHATE GWEN_

_Janto 4 ever_

_.XXX_

_TBC_


End file.
